


ain’t nothin wrong with giving the homies a kiss

by guess_im_a_lesbian



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Projecting onto Richie Tozier, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, Georgie is alive, Implied Bottom Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Short Richie Tozier, Soft Mike Hanlon, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Stanley Uris is a Little Shit, Thats Right Bitches, adorable richie tozier, but not like fuck that clown, fuck that clown, is it obvious richies my favorite, no pennywise, poly losers club, richie is Baby, richie with braces:a concept, tall eddie kaspbrak, text fic, yall don’t know the power bi eddie has
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guess_im_a_lesbian/pseuds/guess_im_a_lesbian
Summary: based on a tumblr post my cousin sent me@ladyjotunn this is for u homiemetal mouth: there’s been a pandemic every 100 years because the government has theo change the birds batteriesmr.urine: Richie, babymr.urine: I love you butmr.urine: It’s fucking 4ammetal mouth: ur pioint?mr.urine: Go to fucking sleepmetal mouth:noyeehaw:please?metal mouth:ometal mouth:okay
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. richie take ur meds pL3ASE

**ain’t nothin wrong with giving the homies a kiss**

**3:20 a.m**

**metal mouth:** there’s been a pandemic every 100 years because the government has theo change the birds batteries

 **mr.urine:** Richie, baby

 **mr.urine:** I love you but

 **mr.urine:** It’s fucking 4am

 **metal mouth:** ur pioint?

 **mr.urine:** Go to fucking sleep

 **metal mouth:** no

 **yeehaw:** please?

 **metal mouth:** o

 **metal mouth:** okay

**_metal mouth is offline_ **

**_mr.urine is offline_ **

**_yeehaw is offline_ **

**_9:15 am_ **

**metal** **mouth:** y’all i pierced my nose lmao

 **wheeze:** u

 **wheeze:** yOU WHAT


	2. richie stop ignoring ur mental health challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me losing motivation to write a chat fic  
> usernames:   
> bi but make it bill: bill  
> bee: bev  
> metal mouth: richie  
> wheeze: eddie  
> mr.urine: stan  
> yeehaw: mike  
> milk: ben

**9:37 a.m**

**bi but make it bill:** can we please akcnoledge how cute richie's nose ring is

**bi but make it bill:** catch me simping the fuck

**milk man:** can we what

**bi but make it bill:** akcmoelede

**yeehaw:** How is that worse

**bi but make it bill:** THIS ISNT A FUCKING SPELLING BEE SHUT UP

**bee:** okay but richie does look so cute with it like

**mr.urine:** Literally

**wheeze:** rich when the fuck did you pierce ur nose

**metal mouth:** like at 4am

**metal mouth:** not u guys simping do u have a crush on me or somethiig 

**mr.urine:** Richie we've been dating for six months

**metal mouth:** okay and

**10:51 a.m**

**bee:** yo richie whered you go tf

**mr.urine:** yeah babe what the Fuck

**metal mouth:** oh i wnet to the old spanish classroom

**wheeze:** that room is so gross why teh fuck would you go there 

**yeehaw:** Wait Rich are you okay

**bee:**?

**mr. urine:** he goes there for sensory overload and stuff. do you want me to bring your headphones baby?

**metal mouth:** yes pelase

**mr. urine:** okay baby i'm coming from english, hold on kay?

**bee:** can we blease talk about how hot it is when stan is soft

**11:02 a.m**

**metal mouth:** k im back

**bi but make it bill:** guys wanna skip and go to my house

**wheeze:** yes i fucking hate de leons class fuck her and her fucking internalized everything

**yeehaw:** l

**yeehaw:** like her internal organs? babe u have those too

**wheeze:** shut up

**metal mouth:** me and stan r walking to pick up eds. meet up by ben's van?

**milk man:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**bee:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**yeehaw:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**bi but make it bill:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**mr.urine:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**bee:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**wheeze:** DONT CALL ME THAT

**wheeze:** okay so fuck you guys

**metal mouth:** tonight? alright bet;)

**bee:** richie dont act like ur smooth ur the most bottom bratty sub bitch we've ever met

**metal mouth:** im not-

**mr. urine:** that's not what you said when you were begging for bev's strap. or begging me to fuck you. or the time eddie held you down and edged you until you were crying. or the time ben fucked you till you started literally screaming. or the time mike and i handcuffed you to your headboard and fdghjskfliao;abhfmcz/VDFGJSHKBUALY2IQ

**wheeze:** GDFJHSKLA

**wheeze:** RICHIE JUST FUCJIGN TACKLED STAN IN THE HALLWAY

**bee:** ghdjfskjal

**yeehaw:** stan really tried to murder richie


	3. eddie stop teaching swear words to children

**3:47 p.m**

**yeehaw:** EDWARD KASPBRAK

**wheeze:** YOULL NEVER FIND ME DICKWAD

**milk man:** wait what

**bee:** gdhjkslkfdjsl eDdie

**bi but make it bill:** eddie and rich were teaching swear words to the little kids

**metal mouth:** yeah lmfao

**wheeze:** WHY ARE YOU ONLY LOOKING FOR ME AND NOT RICHIE

**mr.urine:** Because we expect it from Richie

**bee:** yeah trashmouth has doing that shit for years

**metal mouth:** yeah but also why the fuck am i nicknamed trashmouth when eds is more feral than me

_**mr.urine** is typing....._

**metal mouth:** nevermind stanny don't answer that

**milk man:** its movie night!!!1! :)

**yeehaw:** Your place right, Ben?

**milk man:** yeah and my mom wants to know if you guys want her cookies

**wheeze:** YES TELL HER YES SAY YES BEN

**metal mouth:** BEN BLEASE SAY YES WE WANT THEM

**mr.urine:** yes.

**bee:** YES BEN OF COURSE WE WANT THEM DONT BE A IMBECILE

**mr.urine:** an imbecile*

**bee:** I Am Going To Peg You.

**yeehaw:** i wish that was me </3

**wheeze:** that was literally you like a day ago

**yeehaw:** shhhhhhhh silence medicine man

**metal mouth:** GFJHDKGFDSHZ MEDICINCE MAN

**wheeze:** excuse me but what the Fuck

**wheeze:** FUCKING MEDICINE MAN

**bi but make it bill:** hey bev and toezier u guys are at richs house right

**mr.urine:** that's worded so dreadfully, please considering dying.<3

**bi but make it bill:** i will Pee in yoyr mouth

**mr.urine:** yoyr

**metal mouth:** yoyr

**bee:** yoyr

**milk man:** yoyr

**wheeze:** yoyr

**yeehaw:** yoyr

**bi but make it bill:** i hope you all die

**metal mouth:** kinky but n e ways yeah bevs at my house w me

**metal mouth:** why

**bi but make it bill:** can me and gerogie come over

**mr.urine:** gerogie

**bi but make it bill:** SCREAMING VIOLENCE HITTING YOU PUNCHES YOU KICKING STABBING SHOOTING DIE DIE DIE VIOLENCE I HATE YOU STABS YOU NEVER SPEAK AGAIN COAWRD

**mr.urine:** coawrd

**bi but make it bill:** GVHFDHJKFBFNVGHDKIJL;HBKFDV645783947Y674593FBHIUYHBW7PHIB I HATE YOU DIE EDIE DIE DIE DIE


End file.
